


If You Suffer and Smile

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru tried to disregard a fever as she cuddled a new stuffed firefly under two blankets.





	If You Suffer and Smile

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

Hotaru tried to disregard a fever as she cuddled a new stuffed firefly under two blankets. A new frown materialized on her face as soon as she sneezed twice. She turned to Michiru while the latter was under her own blanket. Hotaru smiled. At least she had a sick companion. 

 

THE END


End file.
